¿De qué color es el mar?
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Azul cielo, verde pradera, rojo sangre o gris muerte. El mar no tenía color, y para Percy no había nada más que un abismo. Sin embargo, ser niños de vez en cuando no hace daño, ¿no es cierto?


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del tío Rick :3

**Summary:** Azul cielo, verde pradera, rojo sangre o gris muerte. El mar no tenía color, y para Percy no había nada más que un abismo. Sin embargo, ser niños de vez en cuando no hace daño, ¿no es cierto?

**Nota: **Auch. Les juro que House of Hades me dejó secuelas. Solamente pido disculpas por las lágrimas que les voy a hacer derramar. Agus, esto te lo dedico a vos, que me bancás a muerte a pesar de que soy una pesada. No me odies, plis.

* * *

.::.

«Discúlpame, mi vida. No quise hacerte daño.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, nadie dijo que sería sencillo el camino. »

.::.

Sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Fue tan repentino, tan sorpresivo, que ando Percy finalmente la vio, ya era demasiado tarde.

Una explosión sacudió el campamento. La Casa Grande, un tercio de las cabañas y las fraguas ya estaban completamente en ruinas. El pino de Thalia yacía sobre el suelo partido por la mitad, completamente astillado, y alguien se había robado el vellocino de oro. El bosque estaba ardiendo en llamas, y sátiros y ninfas luchaban en vano para mantenerlo con vida.

Ninguna de aquellas cosas en el sangriento paisaje, desgarradoramente terribles, se pudieron comparar con la explosión del Argo II.

Trozos de madera, tela, sangre y metal volaron por el aire en una expansión masiva de pura destrucción. Los que luchaban gritaron de terror y agonía, los que atacaban gritaron la victoria, los que morían sangraban, y los que yacían muertos estaban muertos. Los árboles ardieron su aliento final y todo aquello que aún quedaba en pie, cayó. El orgullo del Campamento Mestizo había caído, y con él toda su esperanza.

Pero a Percy no le importaba.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron. Cayó más de una vez, y estuvo a punto de partirse el cuello un par de veces (esquivando espadas, escudos, escombros y cuerpos), pero siguió corriendo. Sólo se detuvo a un par de metros de ella, y cuando entendió lo que sus ojos le mostraban, cayó de rodillas.

Los últimos metros tuvo que arrastrarse. Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad, la tierra y los escombros le herían las piernas y las manos, y las heridas de batalla le escocían como agua hirviendo sobre la piel desnuda. Pero todo aquello lo sentía amortiguado por un dolor tan extraño, tan inverosímil, que lo aplastaba en una realidad inconcebible para las almas mortales. Finalmente llegó hasta ella y abrazó su cuerpo ensangrentado con desesperación, se aferró a su carne inerte como si fuera lo único que lo atara a la vida misma.

Estaba muerta.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a negarlo. Simplemente lo sabía. Sus ojos grises, aún abiertos por la sorpresa de ser atacada a traición, estaban fijos mirando hacia un cielo que no podían ver. Su piel estaba fría y pálida como el mármol. Sus labios estaban teñidos de sangre y un extraño tono violáceo muerte. Estaba muerta, _estaba muerta, _estaba más muerta de lo que había estado nunca porque nunca había estado muerta y sin embargo él muchas veces la había sentido tan fría y distante como un cadáver aunque jamás pensó que estuviese realmente muerta. Muerta. 

Su grito desgarrador cortó el aire, como un hacha atravesando un bosque completo. No había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera escuchar su dolor, pero aún así parecía que la tierra entera se había paralizado para oír su llanto. A lo lejos podían oírse aún los gritos de la batalla, pero eran distintos. Ya no eran de resistencia, de guerra, de esperanza, de victoria, de destrucción. Los gritos eran la agonía misma, el dolor en su faceta más cruel y desnuda, como un lamento de almas condenadas al infierno. Sin embargo, llegaban a Percy de forma ahogada, distante, como si pertenecieran a otro plano de la realidad de la cual él hubiese caído de golpe, y no tuviera ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de intentar siquiera levantarse. De forma abrupta no quedaba nada. Y de la misma forma, lo quedaba todo. ¿Por qué seguía existiendo todo lo demás? No tenía derecho. _No lo tenía_.

El tiempo simplemente siguió transcurriendo. Sin piedad, sin regreso. Seguía siendo la misma constante cruel que no se detenía por nada ni por nadie. Pero él se había quedado perdido en el camino, apartado como el animal perdido de la manada, solo, desolado.

—Percy, vamos.

Una mano temblorosa y una voz rota irrumpieron en su limbo. La realidad personificada lo golpeó de forma abrupta y lo desorientó por completo.

—No.

—P-ercy, p-por fav-vor…

No se movió. No lo haría. _No._

¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde entonces? ¿Cuántos días, cuántas horas? En medio de la ruina absoluta reinaba el silencio. Algunas voces comenzaron a escucharse, llantos, susurros. Pero aún así el silencio se apoderaba de todo, aturdía de una forma estridente. Entre tanto susurro le llegaron algunas voces, nada que pudiese comprender ni estuviese dispuesto tampoco.

—¿Cuántos?

—M-más de cincuenta.

Otro silencio.

—¿Y ella?

—No sé. No preguntes.

Sólo entonces Percy fue realmente consiente de su realidad. Intentó indefectiblemente aferrase a lo único que sentía irreal, el cuerpo de ella, muerto en sus brazos. _Muerto. _Qué palabra más extraña. Quién hubiera dicho que conocía su significado, que había enfrentado a la muerte con una sonrisa desafiante. No, él no era más que un pobre ignorante de la verdad.

Alguien lo separó de ella. Intentó resistirse, gritó, pataleó, se aferró a la brisa misma, pero no quería alejarse de _ella. _Ella era su todo, su mundo, su razón de ser, y ahora la había perdido. Ya no quedaba nada.

—¡DÉJENME, NO! —gritó—, ANNABETH, _¡ANNABEEEEEEEEETH…!_

—¡Basta, Percy! —algo lo golpeó contra el suelo. Era Jason. Estaba sucio, cansado, herido, pero sobre todo sus ojos, _sus ojos_—. Tienes que ayudarme, Percy.

A Percy le costaba respirar, _no quería respirar_, pero encontró la forma de susurrar:

—¿A-ayudar…?

—Leo… —soltó Jason, con la voz quebrada. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse. A Percy se le heló la sangre.

—¿Él está…?

Jason lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó con violencia.

—¡QUE ME AYUDES, MIERDA! ¡TENGO QUE RECUPERARLO!

De alguna forma Percy sabía que Jason no era capaz de decir "está muerto", o "tengo que recuperar su cuerpo". El Argo II había volado por los aires en una terrible explosión, y probablemente había arrastrado a Leo con él.

Percy siguió a Jason hacia los escombros. Todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy borroso para él. Había perdido la capacidad de percibir la realidad. Ni sus heridas ni su dolor fueron capaces de traerlo de vuelta. Se sentía tan perdido, tan mareado, que no había nada que pudiese con ello.

.::.

Los funerales fueron un asco.

El señor vestido de negro, frente a la larga fila de ataúdes y sudarios, hablaba en nombre de los caídos en la batalla, pero nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para Percy. O sí, no lo sabía. Hablaba de cómo lucharon con valor, de que los dolientes habrían de pedir perdón, de sus valiosas vidas perdidas y del amor. Para Percy no eran más que estúpidas palabras vacías.

El cuerpo de Annabeth estaba a unos metros de él. Percy se sentía incapaz de acercarse, de llorar sobre ella como lo hacía Thalia. Se sentía completamente incapaz de acercarse a Jason y Piper, que lloraban sobre el sudario de Leo, porque habían sido incapaces de recuperar su cuerpo. _Se ha ido en busca de aventuras_, le habría dicho Annabeth.

No. Apartó ese pensamiento. Todavía era demasiado doloroso pensar en ella. Sin embargo, negarse a los recuerdos sólo empeoraría el dolor.

Percy no lloraba. Su dolor iba más allá de lo que eran capaces de expresar las lágrimas. Por otro lado, sentía que si se echaba a llorar, derramaría sangre y no lágrimas. Se sentía tan sucio, tan ultrajado, tan maldito…

Annabeth había sido una heroína. Sin embargo, lo era por sus logros, no había muerto como tal. Ella había muerto a traición. Y Percy sabía bien quién era el culpable. Aquello ya había sucedido una vez, y había salido impune.

Percy se acercó a la gente que quemaba los sudarios, y observó con apatía como el de Annabeth ardía en una llama grisácea. Aquel sudario, que había tejido con sus propias manos con la ayuda de Piper, para él no significaba nada. Era un pequeño pedazo de tela inútil e innocua que no representaba ni de lejos todo aquello que había sido Annabeth. Ese trocito de mierda gris no era _nada. _

Cuando terminó de arder, Percy se alejó. Detestaba esa situación. Era igual, en cierto modo, a la última vez. Al igual que aquella vez, no había culpable. No se molestó en buscarlo entre la multitud doliente. Ellos estaban allí, vivos, pero los sentía completamente irreales, como si fuera un fantasma de otra realidad. Pasó junto al cuerpo de Annabeth, pero fue completamente incapaz de mirarlo. No quería que su último recuerdo de ella fuera un cuerpo sin vida, maquillado y bien vestido dentro de un cajón. Al igual que aquella vez, sólo había un culpable posible. Pero no buscaría venganza. Había aprendido por las malas que la venganza no era la mejor aliada.

.::.

A mediados de diciembre, su madre decidió que estaba en depresión. Percy no podía culparla por preocuparse por él, pero lo menos que quería que hacer era volver al Campamento Mestizo. Sí, había sido egoísta de su parte al no ayudar a reconstruirlo, pero también sentía que no le correspondía a él. Los romanos, obedeciendo las órdenes de un asesino, habían atacado sin piedad, y a ellos les correspondía arreglar los desastres. Percy entendía que hasta cierto punto no era culpa de los legionarios, pero por otro lado, ellos habían matado a más de cincuenta campistas, cuyos nombres ahora no eran más que letras grabadas en la fría piedra en un cementerio. Él no iba a participar en nada de eso.

Tal vez Sally tenía razón. Tal vez no. Era cierto, Percy estaba triste, más triste de lo que siquiera era capaz de comprender. Pero no quería volver al Campamento, no podía.

Sally, de algún modo, fue capaz de entender eso. Pero se empeñó en hacerlo salir adelante: llamaba a sus amigos a cenar tres veces por semana, y la mayoría de ellas los invitaba a quedarse a dormir. Percy no podía reprochárselo. Hasta cierto punto se lo agradecía. Jason y Piper eran los que venían con más frecuencia, Grover una vez por mes, y Hazel muy de vez en cuando. Normalmente se alegraban entre sí, o lo más aproximado a eso que pusiesen lograr. Una vez, mientras estaba en su habitación jugando al xbox con Jason, salió a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, cuando oyó una conversación entre su madre y Piper. Sí, era de mala educación hacer eso, pero ellas estaban hablando de él. "La curiosidad mató al gato", dice el dicho, pero el gato murió sabiendo.

—… estar progresando, pero en realidad sigue igual que antes.

—No lo sé, señora Jackson. Percy ha… pasado por cosas que no somos capaces de imaginar… ya sabe, _allí abajo._ Y estoy segura de que si no hubiera sido por Annabeth, no lo hubiese logrado jamás.

—Eso lo sé, es que…

Piper la interrumpió.

—Percy perdió, en cierto punto, su única razón para seguir viviendo. O al menos la más fuerte.

Percy sintió aquello como un golpe bajo. Al parecer su madre también, porque por su tono de voz, adivinó que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Y qué hay de… de nosotros?

Percy entendió que por "nosotros" no se refería sólo a ella y Paul, sino también a todos los demás, a sus amigos y familia. Pudo oír a Piper suspirar.

—Es diferente. Nosotros lo amamos, queremos lo mejor para él. Pero no somos capaces de entenderlo. Y él lo que necesita es eso, la razón para seguir que necesita es alguien que sepa entender su dolor.

Percy no supo entender hasta qué punto Piper tenía razón. Pero había algo, él sabía también, que eso era lo único que necesitaba.

—¿C-cres que él…? —sugirió su madre con voz trémula. Piper negó rápidamente.

—No, no, _para nada. _Percy es demasiado estúpido como para pensar en matarse.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Percy no pudo entender a qué se refería Piper con aquello. Suspiró, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Lo único que quería en ese momento era volver al mar, tranquilizarse y serenar su mente. El mar era el único lugar ajeno a Annabeth que alguna vez fue capaz de darle paz. Sobre todo en aquel momento, cuando fue capaz de realmente comprender que su idea de hogar iba más allá de su madre y su cariño. Su idea de hogar era la propia Annabeth, son sus rizos dorados y su risa cantarina. Ella era su hogar, y él lo había perdido.

Se sentó en la playa, un par de horas después. Contempló la línea del horizonte con melancolía. Se sentía tan vacío, tan derrotado, que no era capaz de distinguir nada de aquella belleza. ¿De qué color era el cielo? No le importaba. ¿De qué color era el mar? No lo sabía. No lograba saberlo.

.::.

Los meses siguieron pasando, sin preguntar, sin avisar, sin esperar a nadie. Percy tomó la costumbre de todas las tardes huir del cariño de su madre y refugiarse en la orilla del mar. No sabía qué pretendía con eso, pero siempre hacía lo mismo. Sentarse en la arena contemplar el horizonte y tratar de descubrir de qué color era el mar era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Hacía tiempo que había decidido que su dolor era mucho más que la pérdida de Annabeth. Él estaba dolido por su eterno "y si hubiera". Había perdido su futuro, su esperanza, su razón para seguir peleando. Se había hartado de ser el héroe, a pesar de que nunca lo había sido. No era un héroe, era una pobre ficha del tablero que no controlaba ni su destino ni su accionar.

Había pensado durante mucho tiempo en lo que había oído de Piper. Y por un lado, ella tenía razón. Pero por el otro, estaba completamente equivocada.

—Hey.

Percy se volteó con sobresalto. Parado a su lado, con una amarga sonrisa torcida y un aura de intrigante oscuridad estaba Nico di Angelo.

—¿N-nico?

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. —Nico señaló el suelo a su lado—. ¿Puedo?

Percy tardó unos cuantos segundos en comprender qué es lo que le pedía.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro.

Nico se sentó a su lado, a una prudente distancia, sin tocarlo siquiera. Percy lo observó intrigado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Nico suspiró y lo miró como si su rostro fuera un gran fastidio.

—Hazel me obligó. Al parecer entre Piper y ella se pusieron a hacer las cuentas y llegaron a la conclusión de que… —se interrumpió a media frase—. El punto es, que ellas creen que puedes ayudarme en mi problema.

Percy lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Yo?

—No, Dionisio. ¡Claro que tú, idiota!

Por alguna razón, Nico parecía extremadamente irritado hablando con él, pero su lenguaje físico decía lo contrario. Estaba relajado, casi se diría que a gusto. Percy resopló.

—¿Y cuál es ese problema, entonces?

Nico le miró de soslayo.

—Dime, Perseus. ¿De qué color es el cielo?

Percy se le quedó mirando.

—Azul, por supuesto.

—¿Y el mar? ¿De qué color es el mar?

No era posible. Nico _no podía_ estar preguntándole aquello.

—¿De qué hablas?

Nico suspiró y se rascó la barbilla distraídamente. La brisa sacudió su cabello y por alguna razón, rió.

—¿De qué color es el mar, Percy? —insistió—. ¿Lo sabes acaso?

Lo miró con determinación, casi con insolencia. Nico parecía disfrutar de aquella situación, como si supiera exactamente cuál era el dilema de Percy.

—No —susurró finalmente, y apenas aquella sílaba salió de sus labios se sintió estúpido.

Nico le sonrió.

—Claro que no. —luego se volteó hacia el mar—. Personalmente, creo que es rojo. Rojo como la sangre. O gris, _gris como la muerte misma. _

Percy estuvo tentado de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Quería borrar la sonrisa irónica del rostro de Nico, quería borrar sus palabras de su mente. Quería fingir que no lo habían perturbado hasta el punto que lo habían hecho. Pero sin embargo a esa altura de las cosas se fundían, no se _confundían_ la realidad y la ficción. No podía discernir entre ambas. La vida es una historia que merece ser contada, aunque la suya había llegado a ser una mala tragedia griega en la que la caída del héroe era absolutamente inverosímil.

Se levantó y se alejó de aquella playa. Nico no le preguntó por qué, no era necesario. Pero su expresión decía una cosa: _sé que volverás, no tienes el valor suficiente como para no volver a hacerlo. _Y el muy hijo de puta, tenía razón.

.::.

Tres semanas. Tres semanas exactas fue el tiempo que le tomó volver a esa playa. Percy sabía que cualquier día que volviese encontraría a Nico sentado en la arena contemplando las aguas del mar, intentado decidir de qué color eran. Pero había algo que se lo impedía. Probablemente era su propia cobardía, aunque no entendía bien a qué le estaba temiendo. Pero una tarde, sin razón aparente, volvió a huir de su casa y sus pies lo terminaron llevando como por inercia a esa playa apartada del mundo, que era su refugio.

Efectivamente, encontró a Nico allí sentado, pero tenía algo entre las manos. Percy no le preguntó nada, simplemente se sentó junto a él y se puso a contemplar el mar. Nico no dio señales de reconocerlo. Simplemente siguió jugueteando entre sus manos con lo que sea que tenía.

—¿Y? —preguntó Percy—. ¿Ya lo lograste averiguar?

Nico negó con la cabeza.

—No. Creo que estoy cerca, pero no.

Se quedaron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Percy se sentía extrañamente despierto, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Toma —dijo Nico repentinamente, y le tendió lo que tenía en sus manos. Percy lo tomó y se quedó helado. Era una figurita del juego de Mitomagia de Nico, era Poseidón.

—¿Pero qué…?

Nico lo interrumpió.

—Hace algunos años, un chico un tanto idiota me dio un concejo. Él me dijo que está bien ser un niño de vez en cuando. No sé qué pasó con él. Supongo se perdió.

Percy se quedó sin habla. Nico lo miró fijamente.

—Pero yo lo quiero de vuelta. Así que si lo encuentras, avísame.

Se levantó y se marchó sin agregar nada más, dejando a Percy solo con su aturdimiento, una figurita fría como el mármol y un mar sin color.

.::.

Un día, Percy decidió que el mar no tenía color. Que era tan azul como verde como rojo como naranja como violeta. Que no necesitaba un color para definirlo, porque era cambiante e impredecible. Sin embargo, siguió escapándose a aquella playa, disfrutando de su pequeña paz, que sólo compartía con Nico y su extrañamente retorcida pero simple amistad.

—No tiene —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Nico.

Percy se aclaró la garganta.

—No tiene. El mar no tiene color.

Nico lo estudió largamente. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro lentamente, luego volvió la mirada hacia el mar.

—Sí… —dijo despacio—, puede que tengas razón.

Percy le golpeó el hombro.

—¿Cómo que "puede"? _Tengo_ razón.

Nico le sacó la lengua y siguió contemplando el horizonte. Percy respetó su silencio. Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¿Por qué nos apartamos de los demás?

Nico se extrañó, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—¿Por qué nos apartamos de los demás? —repitió, y se sacudió el cabello—. ¿Es porque tememos que nos hagan más daño?

Nico pareció tardar una eternidad en contestar.

—"Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres." —citó con ironía, como si eso lo respondiera todo. Y probablemente lo hacía.

Percy frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me citas a Macbeth?

Nico le lanzó una sonrisa sorprendida.

—No creí que fueras capaz de reconocer la cita.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—Como sea.

Se quedaron en silencio. La brisa fresca sacudió sus cabellos y Percy vio a Nico cerrar los ojos ante la sensación. Él la entendía, y la amaba también. El cerrarse a la realidad, sentir el viento contra tu rostro y sentirse infinito. Vivía por ello, en realidad.

—Vamos —le dijo, poniéndose de pie. Nico lo imitó intrigado.

—¿A dónde?

—A ser niños otra vez. Está bien hacerlo de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Nico sonrió.


End file.
